The subject technology relates generally to organization directories, and more particularly to displaying personnel information in organization directories.
An organization directory can help to communicate the skills, responsibilities and contact information of its people and their reporting lines. Nowadays, many organizations have complex structures, and hundreds of thousands of members, employees, interns and temporary workers (“individuals”) who have been with the organization for a long period of time. And users, who may be one of such individuals, or human resource staff, often use handheld devices with a small screen to access the organization directory. Thus, it is desirable to display the personnel information in a clean and simple way.